Hebino Makito
(Goalkeeper) |number = 1 |element = Earth |team = *'Unlimited Shining' *'Zero' |seiyuu = Iwasaki Ryou |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven GO |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon}} Hebino Makito ( ) is the goalkeeper for Unlimited Shining and also for Zero. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Possesses a perfect poker face, so nobody can tell what he is thinking."'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"Possesses a perfect poker face, so nobody can tell what he is thinking."'' Appearance Hebino is very tall and muscular and has a snake-like face. He has a pale skin tone, yellow irises, he has sharp eyes that are lined with black markings. His hair is long, striped teal and purple, he somewhat resembles an appearance that of a pharaoh's. Plot He appeared in the movie as the goalkeeper for Unlimited Shining and fought against Raimon. He stayed immobile during the whole match since the only time when a shoot came in direction of his goal, which was Tsurugi's Death Drop, Hakuryuu shot it back with his White Hurricane. In the end, Raimon was badly beaten and lost with 12-0. Then, he left with the rest of the team. He later reappeared as the goalkeeper for Zero, the combination team of Unlimited Shining and Ancient Dark. Later in the match, he tried to stop a shoot chain of Shindou Takuto's Harmonics, Tsurugi's Death Drop and Matsukaze Tenma's normal Keshin shoot but Hebino failed to do it. After that, Hebino also tried to stop a shoot chain of Kageyama Hikaru's Extend Zone and Nishiki Ryouma's Bushin Renzan but failed to stop the shoot as he got feinted by Hikaru. During the second half, he was switched out with Mutou Genzou, one of Zero's adults. He later returned to the field as Shindou and Tsurugi broke Mutou's Gravity Point with Joker Rains. Hebino tried to stop a shoot chain from Nishizono Shinsuke's Buttobi Jump and Tenma's Justice Wing but he also failed to stop it. At the end of the movie, Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma released their Keshin Fusion, Matei Gryphon and used Sword of Fire. Sword of Fire tied the score since the shoot was too fast for Hebino to use Serpent Fang to stop it. As the last shoot of the match was shot, which was Evolution used by Shindou, Tsurugi and Tenma, he used Serpent Fang again, but it failed again, but Evolution was stopped by Hakuryuu's and Shuu's Zero Magnum. Game appearance Character avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' In order to recruit Hebino, Zero has to be defeated first in the post-game. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Fujiki Tatsuhiko *'Item': Ultimate Management Manual (究極の管理マニュアル, dropped from either Unlimited Shining or Ancient Dark) *'Player': Daikei *'Player': Imomushi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 7960 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Hebino, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Fujiki Tatsuhiko *'Player': Nitta Miru *'Player': Ginzamiya Akira *'Player': Shururi After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Hebino, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Fusion of Light and Darkness (光と闇の融合, randomly dropped from Ancient Dark at Otonashi Haruna's left taisen route) *'Item': Impression Calling Horn (感動を呼ぶ角笛, randomly dropped from Ear Horns (イヤーホーンズ) at Kisaragi Mako's right taisen route) *'Item': Worrisome Masks (気になる仮面, randomly dropped from VISUAL・K at Odaiba's yacht harbor) *'Topic': A Forthcoming Movie (ホロリとくる映画の話題, obtained in Inazuma Town's game centre) After this, he can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * }} * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * (Furukabu's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Shine Thousand' *'The Ultima' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'ExZero' *'Keeper Stars N' Trivia *'Hebi' (蛇) means "snake", a reference to his appearance and his hissatsu technique, Serpent Fang. Navigation de:Albion Lumina es:Albion Lumina fr:Albion Lumina vi:Hebino Makito Category:GO characters Category:SEEDs Category:Keshin users